Confidente
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Porque Austria no tiene muchos amigos, los tiene contados con los dedos de la manos, pero aún así, sabe que tiene dos confidentes, la música y su bella Hungría. [AusHun Drabble]


**Vale, este es mi primer drabble de Hetalia, y decidi hacerlo de una que para mí, es Cannon: ¡El imperio Austro-húngaro!, o el AusHun, Mi OTP (O uuuunas de mis OTP)**

 **jaja, vale, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE HETALIA SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

* * *

 **Confidente**

 **Drabble By Takeshi Maki**

Siente la delicadeza de las teclas blancas sobre sus finas manos, las mismas que en poco tiempo liberan hermosas melodías en el instrumento.

Él es un maestro, quien lo viera sabe que no hay mejor músico que Roderich Edelstein, más conocido como Austria, la cuna de la música.

Cierra sus ojos al hundirse en su canción, ya no necesita leer partituras de las que guiarse porque él no sólo está tocando el piano, lo está sintiendo, le está hablando.

Se comunica a través de la música, y no por qué sea malo con las palabras, sino que ese era su medio favorito del cual disfrutar. Hungría e Italia son los únicos que lo sienten también, que pueden escucharlo mientras se expresa musicalmente.

Por que en cada nota hay sentimiento, y en cada arpegio hay palabras, frases...toda una historia.

Como ahora, por ejemplo, está conversando con su piano, le está confesando sus pensamientos, como siempre, no obstante, el piano no se queja, no chilla y no objeta; sólo lo escucha.

La música es su amiga, quizás la mejor de todas, sin embargo, existe una realidad, y es que también hay un entorno a su alrededor, tiene personas a sus costados , pero se encierra tanto en la sinfonía, que al final termina solo y luego tiene el descaro de lamentarse.

No tiene muchos amigos, y de eso se ha dado cuenta hace poco. Hungría es quizás, la única que lo conoce en total plenitud, sus pensamientos, sus formas, lo que siente y lo que le apasiona; es la mas valiosa persona que tiene a su lado, su mejor amiga.

Pero Hungría también tiene sentimientos, también tiene ideales y también tiene pasiones, y lamentablemente, no comparten por uno en común, o al menos desde la desaparición del Imperio austro-húngaro, los días en donde más gozaron de su amistad, días en donde la música no era su única confidente.

Elizabetha lo escuchaba y aportaba todo con comentarios sarcásticos llenos de risa, esos que le hacían reír al austriaco mientras que ambos estaban en una mesa en uno de los maravilloso jardines. No se quedaba en silencio cual violín y piano , sino que siempre tenía algo ocurrente que decirle, de esas cosas que al final le sacan sonrisas.

Roderich sólo mostró sonrisas sinceras con dos personas, quizá tres, Suiza _\- quien lo hizo sufrir_ \- , Hungría e Italia.

Pero las más bellas eran para ella, para su amada _Ellie_.

Ella lo escuchaba fascinada al momento en donde él se lucía en su recreación favorita, luego sonreía y le alagaba.

Hungría lo entiende más que nadie, no sólo por el matrimonio ni por medio de las notas musicales, ella lo entiende por medio de las palabras, es más, ella le entiende por cualquier medio posible.

Y aunque nadie lo creía, él también lo hacía.

Elizabetha lloraba en los arbustos del bosque, pero Roderich la consuela con las melodías del violín y al finalizar, le da un delicado beso que limpia sus lágrimas cristalinas.

Austria también es el confidente de la húngara. La ha visto llorar a escondidas, por que a ella no le gusta que la vean llorar, no quiere verse débil frente a sus rivales. Hungría tiene pesadillas, y Austria la abraza y la arrulla con una canción, deja que se duerma en sus brazos y le besa con delicadeza, y Ellie no vuelve a tener pesadillas.

No hay secreto que no sepan mutuamente, no se saben ocultar las cosas, no pueden hacer eso por que al final la verdad se descubre en los ojos del otro.

El imperio Austro -húngaro acabó, pero ellos siguen siendo amigos, siguen siendo confidentes.

La música sigue sonando mientras el transmite sus sentimientos a la música, mientras en su mente se imagina a la bella Hungría.

—¿Rode?—su delicada y fuerte voz femenina retumba en su oído, y él se voltea con una sonrisa. ¿Acaso la música es mágica?, Porque pensaba en ella con cada nota.

—Bienvenida, Ellie.—le devuelve el saludo y se levanta de su asiento.

La castaña se sorprende, Austria ya está acostumbrado a sus visitas.

—Hola, estaba pensando en venir a verte hace algún tiempo.

—...yo..

—¡Claro , si no estás ocupado!—se ríe mientras hace referencia al piano, en el cual se había ubicado el aristócrata antes de su llegada.

—Para nada, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

La húngara se ruboriza ante ello pero sonríe encantada ante ese hecho.

* * *

 **Amo esta pareja, y esto mas que nada me parece un HeadCannon, amooo demasiado a Austria, me indetifico mucho con el desgraciado ajajaja, espero publicas mas cosas en este Fandom que no es taaaan agitado como el de Naruto ni tan inactivo como el de KP, asi qie buenooo.**

 **¡Saludos, ciao~!**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


End file.
